seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Third Age: Episode 7
"Carry Me Home" (Defense of Tendokyo, Part 3) is the seventh episode of the Third Age fanfic. Juanito and Santino's mother died after being shot by the Right Wing. They carried their mother's dead body home and a few moments later, Shiraz came after noticing Juanito's burst of Haoshoku Haki. Shiraz later came back to the battlefield to fight once again. "You asshole!", said Shiraz to Roland Darte. "You killed my people, and now you shot my wife! Who are you gonna kill next, huh? The king?!" "Oh, I'm going a bit too personal when one of my henchmen killed your wife?", replied Roland. "Uhmm, yeah. I really don't care. Since nobody wants to give this country's treasure, you must suffer! Bloodshed must flow and I'll drink the cup of my success!" Shiraz sighed and said in a calm tone, "Let my guns do the talking." Roland agreed and said, "Oh, my! The former Yonko's gonna show me up his true power! I'm so interested to see it!" Shiraz picked up his staff and go on his battle position. Roland did the same. He also prepared his sword. Meanwhile in the Enriquez family's house on the other side of the town which was not affected by the battle, Juanito and Santino prepare their mother's body for public viewing and burial once the battle comes to a close. "Hey, are we gonna place some more flowers here?", asked Juanito. "Yeah. Uhmm, can you place some more of the orange one over there, near the head?", Santino replied. "I think we should pray for the victory of our father but before that, we need to place the coffin on the table then we shall rest." The focus will return on Shiraz fighting Roland. Shiraz and Roland charge against each other and both of them released a huge explosion. In addition, the fight released an another, larger burst of Haki. It knocked out a great portion of the henchmen and the soldiers alike. Both sides were overwhelmed once again on the two leader's strength. One of the soldiers said, "What the heck just happened?" Another soldier said, "The two leaders... their powers are really terrifying! Our general, he is Arleigh D. Shiraz. He was known during his height as a powerful pirate and was hailed as one of the Yonko." While this is being mentioned, a scene features Shiraz defeating a group of giants. The first soldier reacted, "And the other, Roland Darte. He is the leader of a very powerful armada who managed to overthrow some of the most powerful and the most infamous islands and kingdoms along the Grand Line." While this is being mentioned, a scene features Roland and the Right Wing's armada and followed by some cities burning. It is followed by him laughing and drinking wine as in he celebrates his victory. A third soldier came and said, "Whoever wins, will deal a large mark in history. Of course, we will help Shiraz win and stop them! Let's get back to battle." The two other soldiers agreed and fought once more. Shiraz and Roland continued fighting. Shiraz blocked Roland's sword attacks. Later on, Shiraz was given opportunity and did the opposite. The battle was still in stalemate for a time. On the other side of the town, Juanito and Santino are praying for their mother's soul and the victory of their father when a group of Right Wing henchmen caught sight of their house. "Juanito, I hear something," said Santino. "What was that. I don't hear anything.", Juanito replied. "Are you ready?", Santino asked. "Yeah," replied Juanito. "OK, give yourself a gun. Our father kept two rifles there," said Santino. "And in case those fail, here are knives. You can throw it to them." "I'll also get the ammunition.", said Juanito. "Get back afterwards, faster!" The group of henchmen came in. They came out after seeing there are no people inside, where they are surprised by the two. The two brothers fired the guns at them and managed to take them down. Meanwhile in the palace, King Tatewaki Heisei III is already about to leave when a group of henchmen came. Heisei fought the group of henchmen. This small group are followed by larger groups. Finally, a very large group has managed to defeat him and have him captured. "What was that sound?", said Shiraz. Shiraz is now taking down some henchmen while Roland is fighting some soldiers. "Tate-''sama''! He's captured. Damn it!", said Shiraz. "Screw you, Roland! I have no hesitations to take your head!" TO BE CONTINUED. << Previous episode | Next episode >> Arc navigation Category:Stories Category:Third Age Category:Third Age Episodes